The Doctor's Redemption
by IamGingerButtons
Summary: She is a girl with no name. She used to have one she is sure. But now all she has in her memories is a man with a bow tie. She knows when he can see her because she can feel him enter her mind. She can sense him trying to tell her something but she cannot hear him. But she knows deep down he is the one to save her.


She is a girl with no name. She used to have one she is sure. But now all she has in her memories is a man with a bow tie. She knows when he can see her because she can feel him enter her mind. She can sense him trying to tell her something but she cannot hear him. But she knows deep down he is the one to save her.

Chapter One: A Nameless Lass

_I have no name. I am sure I used to but I cannot seem to remember the before. Now I live in a cell and men watch me. But they aren't MEN really. They are weird looking creatures. green scaly skin. They keep saying "But she is the Key to the Doctor."_

_And when they say that name, I know. He is the man inside my head at night. When the world around me has gone to bed, I stay up waiting for him. The Doctor. And I wait. I wait for him to save me._

break

It had been a while since he had someone to share his journey with. It seemed somehow empty in the huge space of the TARDIS without someone to share it with. His mind wandered over his past with a sad smile splayed on his face. He set coordinates for Earth, the place he felt most home and began to prep for bed.

Since he had been having the dreams over the past few nights his routine had changed slightly. In fact, he didn't usually sleep this much at all. He was purposefully trying to tucker himself out daily. That is the reason he did about a hundred laps in the pool today and traveled the length of every hall in the TARDIS checking for burned out lamps the day before.

And maybe he had been alone too long. Maybe he was finally going round the bend. Maybe just maybe that is why he needed to hear the lilted voice of this child again with a burning passion. Maybe that is why he felt like if he could just save her, he could save himself.

He grabbed a journal and pen and headed to his quarters, sonic screwdriver in hand.

"Alright, tonight, little lady, I figure out where you are!"

break

The last of the lights powered down in the halls leaving just a night light on the wall of her cell to light her way. She felt his presence. "Hello, Doctor." She said not sure if he could hear her or not. Would he be surprised to hear that she knew his name?

She felt a sensation that was like he was trying to talk back maybe. She had no idea what he was trying to tell her. She took in her surroundings focusing on the signs all written in a language she couldn't read. A feeling of acknowledgement washed through her mind. As if he was saying he knew where she was and he was coming to get her. She felt a smile spread across her face, plumping her chubby child's cheeks.

The Doctor was coming.

break

He fumbled with the gizmos and knobs on the console. "Come on, Sexy, we have a girl to save." He whirled a few more wheels and hit a button. "Geronimo."

break

Light flooded her cell and a tray with bread and oatmeal was placed down through a gate in the ceiling. Water followed. She knew the food would be cold and the water warm so she snarled her lip at the breakfast. The same breakfast that had been coming to her for a decade.

Hope had long left leaving her green eyes lifeless and murky instead of bright and shining like they had been. She had no more contact with the Doctor since that last night almost ten years ago.

The men and women of this race had given up on studying her and just kept her alive as an after thought. She was no threat to them. She paced her cell often, but was never let out of there. She couldn't tell you what she looked like. She hadn't seen herself in a mirror since before she landed here when she was 8.

She was sure the neighboring cells had housed other humans but they had long since been done away with. A fate she was sure she would eventually face. She might have a few years ago had it not been for one of the women.

She had looked at her with a look of pity or remorse on her face. She had asked to take the girl home with her. "I could just raise her like one of our own." She had pleaded with the head of the prison.

"She will never mix with our children." He spat. Disgust clearly coloring his tone as if she would infect their children.

But that woman, Ersta, she had learned her name was, came to her everyday and told her of the history. Now these creatures had a name for her- Silurian. And the signs she had not been able to read, were now the language she used. And she knew where she was now. Prison.

All because of the Doctor.

break

He was sure this is where she would be. He used the screwdriver on the lock of the cell she had been in just that night before. Cell A13 was barren. No girl was there. In fact no one was in this Silurian Prison and hadn't been for years. "The right where," he said. "The wrong when?'" They question echoed off the walls but went unanswered.

"It wouldn't be that simple. This should be the right time." He paced along the cell. It was too dim, it was dank and musty. Not clean like he had seen it. "What is happening here?"

He ran his screwdriver around the walls and over the furniture. It reacted to this room as if there were living creatures here. "Curiouser and curiouser." he continued, going over some spots two and three times. Yes, that little girl was here somewhere, he just had to find her.

break

She shot up out of her sleep. She slept a lot these days. The food tray had been removed and another was in its place. it must have been the sound of the gate opening that woke her. It had to have been. The plan ham sandwich and water were nestled on the table. She gulped the room temp water and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

But she knew it was more that had pulled her out of her dreamless sleep. She had felt him again.

"It's been so long, you bastard." She said through bared and gritted teeth.

She'd never felt him so powerfully before this. it was like she could feel him staring at her.

She felt something move through her. What she imagined it would feel like if a ghost walked through you.

"What the hell was that?"

She heard a weird whirring sound.

"He's here." She could feel him. "Doctor!" She screamed. "I am here, Doctor."


End file.
